Transfer Students, oh boy
by bookfreak1317
Summary: Danielle always thought about how much fun it would be to be in the Potter-vers. When that finally happened, you would expect her to be overjoyed. Problem is, her friends came along. They were doomed. Co-writtened with a bit of slytherin HIATUS
1. Midnight Showing

_**Transfer Students, oh boy**_

**Disclaimer:** _bookfreak1317 and a bit of slytherin do not own Harry Potter. Their lives would be totally awesome if they owned Harry Potter, but they don't. J.K. Rowling does. All they own is this plot and the characters based of their real life selves. Meanwhile, their friends own the suggestions they've given and some of their personality traits. Starkid also owns anything that had to do with AVPM (A Very Potter Musical) and AVPS (A Very Potter Sequel). Darren Criss owns his self and whatever he sings or acts. Whoever directs his acting or singing owns that._

**Summary:**_ The people from the non-magical world we live in have finally breeched the Potter-verse! Join Danielle and her friends as they experience the fun of the Potter-verse. Lets just hope the Potter-verse can survive the experience. beta- a bit of slytherin_

**Warning:**_ PoA, Gof, OotP, HBP, and DH spoilers. If you haven't read the __books or seen at least up to Deathly Hallows part 1, you'll be __learning a few new things and probably blame us. Not our faults if you __read this without reading or watching Harry Potter! We warned you! __Also minor cursing, maybe some mild violence and some implying about __fictional characters. Ex. Drarry, Snarry, etc._

_**Chapter 1: Midnight Showing**_

"Thanks Mandy, see you next Tuesday!"

"Bye, Danielle! Tell me all about the Deathly Hallows!"

"Okay, will do!"

I quickly ran to my mom's car and hopped inside.

"How was your lesson honey?" Mom questioned.

"It was great! Mandy even taught me how to play the Harry Potter Theme on the flute! Alice and Nezza will be so excited!"

"How do you even tell Alice and Nezza apart?"

"I don't."

My mom and I both laughed at this.

As we started driving down the road, I patted my flute case to make sure that I hadn't forgotten it. I couldn't afford to lose it. I didn't want it lose my flute. I know I could replace the flute if I needed to, but this wasn't an ordinary flute.

"By the way, where is everyone?" I questioned.

"Why they're at the house of course."

"What?" I screeched. "Why would you do such a stupid thing? Do you want our house demolished?

My mom nearly crashed into the truck in front of us at my screech.

"Now Danielle, are you sure you're not overreacting? Your friends all seem really nice and I'm sure they wouldn't purposely break anything." My mom said, with a bit of a frown at what I previously said.

"Mom, they are walking death traps! Especially the twins!"

My mom's brows furrowed in confusion at my words. "Now honey,"

"Fine," I growled. "When we go home to find the house in shambles, don't come crying to me!"

00000

As soon as we pulled into the drive way, we could hear them.

"Hurry up!" a voice screeched. "Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up!"

Another voice soon joined in.

"We're going to be late! Late! Late! Late!"

Soon there were two voices screaming on the top of their lungs "LATE!" and you could hear them running around crashing into things. And not soon enough, something fell and broke. By the sounds of it, something made of glass and probably expensive.

The house was deathly quiet. And before you knew it,

"I didn't do it! It's not my fault! It's Alice's fault!"

"My fault! Its Nezza's fault! She's the one who was standing near it!"

"But you shoved me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Soon they were screaming the top of their lungs again and you could hear crashing and rolling around. Damn it. They were fighting again.

Last time they fought, they broke five vases, three pictures, several very expensive items and wouldn't stop whining about their "Boo, boos!" for the rest of the night.

Hey, it's not my fault they couldn't agree on the eye color of a Nargle.

As you can probably tell, they are interested in Harry Potter. They're not just interested in Harry Potter, they're OBSESSED! It's all they talk, think and dream about! Harry Potter this, Harry Potter that! It's not that I don't like Harry Potter, oh no. But they're soooo obsessive about it! I also think they're a bit insane. But whenever I  
ask about their mental health and concerns their doctors have, they say their doctors say they're perfectly fine. But I disagree.

I don't have anything against them, but they're so weird at times I can't help but worry!

Wouldn't you worry about your friends if BOTH of their first words were Harry Potter? If they BOTH only talk about Harry Potter. If they BOTH see, hear and talk to imaginary things. If they BOTH are somehow able to read each other's minds and keep up conversations that I can't even begin to understand.

You see, Nezza and Alice are twins separated at birth.

Well, not really, but that's what we all like to think. It makes sense if the two biggest Potterheads and major maniacs the world has ever seen, are long lost twins.

We call them twins, they call themselves the new Weasley twins. They don't only act insane, think alike and dress alike, and they are constantly pulling pranks like the Weasley twins.

Did you know the other day, they blew up the girls bathroom? The GIRLS BATHROOM! Then they blamed it on this nice girl named Kate.

Enough about that. As I was saying before, we were 'supposedly' running late.

You see, it was the midnight showing Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1. Nezza and Alice wouldn't shut up about it until we all agreed to go.

That includes, Kiki, Sammi, Crystal, Rose, Harmony, Mario, Kyle, and Trave.

I know they're all my friends, but all of them in a movie theatre at midnight, with sugar and caffeine is just asking for trouble. Just ship me off to a mental institution already!

And the idea of us running late was insane, it was only 8 o'clock! The movie didn't start until midnight! That why it's called the midnight showing. It's at midnight!

I then heard a huge crash and I ran into the house, leaving my flute in the car.

It was like walking into a war zone.

Chairs were overturned, pictures smashed on the floors, papers everywhere, mud stains on the carpet, and it looked like the twins broke the hundred dollar centerpiece my mom bought for the coffee table.

By the fireplace, you could find the twins. They were both rolling on the ground trying to bite and pull out each other's hair.

Meanwhile sitting on the couch was Rose and Harmony.

But where was... Aaah...

There was Kiki. It seemed like she joined in on the fight.

If you just met Kiki, you would assume she was a bit weird.

Kiki is 5' 3" with shoulder length brown hair and acts a bit strange at times. She says weird things and stares off, but after meeting the twins, you would think she was perfectly fine.

"Oi! Stop it!"

Kiki stopped fighting right away.

For tonight she was wearing a pair of faded jeans, sneakers, and a shirt that said HP7.

Meanwhile, Nezza and Alice's fight seemed to get more intense.

I sighed. I then reached into my pocket, pulled out a mechanical pencil, and clicked it.

The fighting stopped immediately.

Nezza and Alice stared at the mechanical pencil in my hand, their eyes wide with fear.

"If you two stop fighting and behave, I will put away the pencil."

As soon as the last word left my mouth, the twins were pulling apart, standing and trying to look presentable.

They were both wearing the same thing.

The both had on their 'Don't worry. I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am. -Luna Lovegood' shirts with a picture of a red threstal on them, their black and yellow sweaters that said 'What the hell is a Hufflepuff?' on the back (these were handmade and had a saying from AVPM) (A/N don't know if the shirts/sweaters really exist so I'm just going with homemade), a Gryffindor prefect badge, and a Slytherin or Ravenclaw scarf.

That was the only difference between their outfits today. Nezza was wearing a Slytherin scarf and Alice a Ravenclaw. (Or was it Alice a Slytherin and Nezza a Ravenclaw? I don't know and the twins don't even look alike except for their clothes!) on Nezza's (Alice's?) left foot was a blue and black shoe and on her right was a silver and green. It was the opposite for Alice (Nezza?)

We also can't forget their backpacks that said 'Back off fan girls, Darren Criss is ours' (homemade) (A/N authors also don't know if it really exists or not) And the most important things of all, their tattoos of a lightning bolt scar and a Dark Mark.

They're not real of course, but the lady down the street knows how to do fake tattoos that last up to a month.

After inspecting them, I put the mechanical pencil away. It was easy to see them sag in relief.

Why are they frightened by a mechanical pencil, you ask? A couple weeks ago I accidently stabbed them with one. And ever since, they've been terrified of them, especially if I'm holding one. On the bright side, it's the perfect way to control them!

I know, it's mean, but it works!

"Now that you all are done acting like a bunch of five year olds," I say, and the twins humphed at this, "Are you guys ready to go?"

After getting affirmatives from everyone and shrieks of 'joy' *cough, torture, cough* from the twins, we were in my mom's car heading to the movies.

As we drove, the twins kept bursting out random Harry Potter quotes, plus songs and quotes from AVPM and AVPS.

"You're Harry freakin' Potter! You don't understand you're legend man to us all!"

"Gotta get back to Hogwarts! Gotta get back to school! Gotta get back to Hogwarts! Where everyone knows I'm cool!"

"'The sorting hat got hitched to another magical piece of clothing and so he and the scarf of sexual preference won't be back till next year. Until then, I've been sorting whoever looks like a good guy into Gryffindor and whoever looks like a bad guy into Slytherin. The other two can go wherever the hell they want!'" (Dumbledore)

"'Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders!'" (Cedric)

"'What the hell is a Hufflepuff?'" (Dumbldore)

"Hey Dumbledore, did you get my text message?" (Umbridge)

"Yes, Umbridge. I got all 900 of your text messages and it's filling up my inbox!" (Dumbldore)

"Well you didn't text me back!" (Umbridge)"

(A/N we don't know if these are the exact quotes, so the authors apologize if they're wrong. Don't feel insulted, Starkid!)

And so on and so forth. And to help the matters! My mom kept humming along to the songs!

"Don't encourage them!" I hissed.

Mom just ignored me. She thought this was the perfect way for the twins to express themselves. I resisted the urge to snort or bang my head on the car window. Perferably do both.

Soon we were at the movies and we met up with Sammi, Kyle, Crystal, Trave, and Mario.

After a few hours, six packs of candy, three sodas, six mentally and emotionally scarred toddlers, fifteen adults threatening to sue, two broken windows and five warnings from the employees, we were in. (and that was pretty tame. The twins must really have wanted to see the Deathly Hallows!)

I couldn't wait to see the movie, but did the gang have to buy, like, thirty packs of candy and ten different types of soda?

000000

**DH SPOILERS! THIS IS YOUR WARNING**

As we left the theatre, the twins were moaning behind me.

"Dobby, oh Dobby! Why did you have to die!" The twins wailed at the top of their lungs.

As soon as the sad wave came, it was gone. That meant the humor wave was next.

Soon they were quoting Dobby and Bellatrix from the torture scene.

"How dare you try to kill us! (me?) Dobby never meant to kill, just to maim or seriously injure."

The twins were soon laughing hysterically.

The rest of the gang was playing rock, paper, scissors and having thumb wars. They were also playing a mini game of tag.

My mom was going to be late so she told us to meet up with her at the McDonalds nearby.

In my hands was my purse. I kept it close to me, not wanting to lose it. It contained the same object that was in my flute case. It was too precious to leave in the car.

Soon we were at McDonalds eating Big Macs and ice cream.

The twins were also singing "Bada bada da, I'm bad for you!" quietly to themselves. It's their special song for McDonalds. (A/N nothing against McDonalds, just needed something there.)

Soon we were on thirds of ice cream and were having a heated discussion over Harry Potter.

"Harry is so bloody damn awesome! How could you not want to date him!"

"But Draco is so sexy! He's probably the hottest guy ever!"

"Well how do you know that? They're not real!"

"I just know!"

The twins then sighed.

"It would be so cool if we were in the Harry Potter universe."

"Yeah," Everyone agreed. "It would be pretty cool."

"I wish we were." They twins said dreamily.

As soon as they said that, there was a loud explosion and I could feel my body go flying.

As the dust settle, I slowly opened my eyes and what I saw surprised me more than anything in the world.

Instead of being in McDonalds, I was in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. And right before was none other than Albus Dumbldore.

"Sweet Merlin." I gasped before I slipped into darkness.

_**A/N **_

_**bookfreak1317:**_ bookfreak1317 and a bit of slytherin would like to thank you for reading!

**_a bit of slytherin_:** a bit of slytherin would also like to thank you and would like you to review for I have a new batch of virtual cookies! And would just like to say this is totally awsome and well Harry potter rocks! I'm done.

**bookfreak1317:** Hey! I wanted to say that! Also, stop promising cookies. You said that Santa ate them all! :'(

**a bit of slytherin: **Well to bad, I beat you too it and I made a new batch I even found Christmas sprinkles! I found a safe to put them in, they're safe from Jolly Men now.

**bookfreak1317:** It's _to_, not _too. _But still, that was mean of Santa... Can I have a cookie with extra sprinkles? Please? *gives puppy eyes*

**a bit of slytherin:** Fine, but still, Santa shouldn't have done that and RANDOM thought! I have FLUFFY CHRISTMAS SOCKS!

**bookfreak1317:** Give. Me. The. Socks.

**a bit of slytherin:** I don't feel like it and besides, I bought them myself. They're mine, not yours. And you can't really share socks.

**bookfreak1317:** MEANIE! *bookfreak1317 lunges at a bit of slytherin's throat and tries to steal a bot of slytherin's socks*

**a bit of slytherin: **Get off! Or I'll call in Danielle and she'll run you through with her mechanical pencil!

**bookfreak1317: **NEVER!

**a bit of sytherin: **NOW! Or I won't post the next chapter! *mean glare*

**bookfreak1317: **Well, I'm in charge of posting 'cause I came up with this story idea! *tries to pull out a bit of slytherin's hairs and socks*

**a bit of slytherin: **STOP! But it's my turn to write the next chapter! We get to meet DRACO! Oops, spoiler for the next chapter. Don't listen to me! *Runs off, dragging bookfreaak1317 off into the darkness*

**bookfreak1317: **NO! NOT THE DARKNESS! *bookfreak1317 dramatically screams while being pulled into the darkness*

**Danielle: **We are vary sorry for their behavior. But, they have the minds of four year olds. Please come back and please review! We would like at least 5 reviews or we won't update!

**Kiki: **Yeah! Do it! BYE!


	2. Mooney, Dumbledear, Minnie

_**Transfer Students, oh boy**_

**Disclaimer:** bookfreak1317 and a bit of slytherin do not own Harry Potter. Their lives would be totally awesome if they owned Harry Potter, but they don't. J.K. Rowling does. All they own is this plot and the characters based of their real life selves. Meanwhile, their friends own the suggestions they've given and some of their personality traits. Starkid also owns anything that had to do with AVPM (A Very Potter Musical) and AVPS (A Very Potter Sequel). Darren Criss owns his self and whatever he sings or acts. Whoever directs his acting or singing owns that.

**Warning:** PoA, Gof, OotP, HBP, and DH spoilers. If you haven't read the books or seen at least up to Deathly Hallows part 1, you'll be learning a few new things and probably blame us. Not our faults if you read this without reading or watching Harry Potter! We warned you! Also minor cursing, maybe some mild violence and some implying about fictional characters. Ex. Drarry, Snarry, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mooney, Dumble-dear, Minnie**

**_Alice's POV_**

Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Oh my Wizard God!

This is totally awesome!

I look over at Nezza. She is giggling. I'm probably giggling too. But I can't hear it over "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my Wizard God!"

'Okay Alice, calm, calm, calm.'

Well, I can hear now. That's good. Turns out I'm giggling too. I heard a thud. Probably Danielle. She's probably freaking out too. We'll take care of her later. There are more pressing matters, like the fact that I'm staring at Dumble-dear!

_**Nezza's POV**_

I can't stop giggling. I just can't stop!

Alice won't just stop saying "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Oh my Wizard god!"

Don't blame her. This. Is. TOTALLY AWESOME!

My giggling got more intense. I looked up and gasped!

There are floating candles! I gave a screech!

Everyone turned to stare at me. I shrugged. But I couldn't stop smiling and giggling.

Hey, it's not my fault one of my greatest wishes finally came true. I have the right to freak if I want.

Crystal, Sammi and everyone else was explaining what happened before we magically appeared in the Potter-verse. Danielle was passed out on the floor, and me and Alice where having mini panic attacks.

I finally looked away from the ceiling and decided to look at the Hall's occupants.

Dumble-dear with his annoying twinkling eyes, Minnie with her mean stern look, Binns all boring and dead, Flitwick with... Oh my Wizard God! Remus Lupin! "Mooney!"

_**Alice POV**_

I then hear Nezza shriek "Mooney!"

I looked where she was pointing. There was Remus Lupin, werewolf superhero. And one of the three marauders. Peter doesn't count.

I look over at Nezza and nod to her. She screams and starts to jump up and down. I follow suit. And in perfect sync we run up to the staff table. And throw ourselves, our Potter head selves, at the defense teacher.

Of course, our gang isn't surprised. We explained this situation at least 1000 times. We start jumping up and down, still hugging him. I start to talk to him, through the gasps for breath. " Mooney! We don't care that you have a furry little problem! We love you all the same! Mooney! Mooney! You're a werewolf hero!" He was bashful to say the least.

_**Nezza POV**_

I scowled at my friends. After the Remus situation, my 'friends' tied me and Alice up so we couldn't scare anyone else. I don't see what the big deal was.

Yeah, we probably shocked him by telling him we think it's so cool to be a werewolf but he should already know. I know Remus think he's a monster, but he's not. And it's mine and Alice's job to prove to him so.

I glowered at the group again. They were calming Remus down and explaining the situation to everyone.

I growled at my friends as they completing skipped over me and Alice during the introductions, but the sound came out pretty weak.

Damn duck tape. I love duck tape and think it's amazing, but not when it's taping your mouth close.

_**Alice Pov**_

I growled at my friends, I hate duct tape. Scratch that, I love duct tape, when it's not covering your mouth! I try to scream out in protest but I just end up tasting the tape. Duct tape is super gross! Nezza looks over at me, she heard me. (Super twin hearing)

I give her a look with my eyes. Puppy dog eyes? She nods. It's our secret weapon. We thump our feet on the ground and our group looks at us. I slowly count off. 5 4 3 2 1 and puppy dog cuteness! Danielle instantly looks away along with Harmony. The others are not so lucky.

I can almost see their resolve leaving them. Yes! We had them. Sammi trudged over to us. And slowly freed us. At the last snip of the scissors, we bounded up. And instantly ran away from everyone. We had castle exploring to do!

_**Nezza Pov**_

Yay! Castle exploring! In the Potter-verse! (Happy dance!)

_**Danielle Pov**_

I blame the four pounds of sugar they ate each. Along with the unlimited soda. I turn towards the others "Can't find them now, might as well get comfortable." I turn towards Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Do have anywhere we can stay?" They still looked shaken but they nodded.

"You can sleep in the Gryfindor dorms." I smiled.

"Can you say that a bit louder? Isn't there a spell?" He nodded. And repeated his statement, only now it rang out throughout the halls. In an instant you could hear screams

"NOOOOOOOO!"

I laughed. This was going to be fun.

_**Nezza Pov**_

Alice and I had just reached the dungeons when we heard it. "You can stay in the Gryffindor dorms." We froze and looked at Alice as she was looking at me. We took identical breaths and screamed our lungs out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

We ran down the halls. No,No, No! We are Slytherins! Or Hufflepuffs! or Ravenclaws! But we are not the goody-two shoes Gryfindors who throw them selves off a cliff!(Thank you Luckyclover18)

We ran until we were in the great hall again. Danielle was smirking at us, as was Harmony. I nodded at Alice and we pounced. They were going down.

* * *

**_A/N_****bookfreak1317:** Hey thanks you all for reading and I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. But since no one has reviewed so far :'( I don't really know. **a bit of slytherin** would be in this author's note but she's too busy working on her Big Time Rush, _Burns_. I've also been pretty busy with my other stories but I probably won't be able to update any of them for a month or so. A pipe burst in my house right above our computer so now I can't update my stories! And I had written a chapter for each story, but they weren't saved on fanficiton, but on word document, so bye bye chapters I've already writetten! The only reason I've been able to update this one, is because I'm at school and I have a bunch of free time in computer class. So anyhoo, please review and let me and **a bit of slytherin** know what you think.

If you review, I'll give you a virtual cookie!

xoxo bookfreak1317


End file.
